


Left Turn

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [92]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma is taking no shit, F/M, Prompt Fill, Vegeta gets a verbal smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 26th: Left Turn - 100 words - A perfectly normal conversation takes a sudden left turn.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Drabble Ball Z [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 3





	Left Turn

“So, Vegeta, I’ve sorted out the gravity machine so it can do 500 times Earth’s gravity, we’re out of milk and eggs so I’ll go to the shop to get some, and also can you stop trying to kill my best friend?”

Vegeta, who had only half been paying attention, jolted. “Hmm?”

Bulma smiled at him with an odd nonchalance. “Goku thinks you’re just sparring but I can see where your punches are aiming and I’d appreciate you not trying to rip out my oldest friend’s heart to hold it, still beating, in front of his eyes. Okay?”

“Y-yes, dear…”


End file.
